In conventional power systems used in automobiles and industrial applications, DC power is typically supplied to different loads via point-to-point wiring or via a power bus where the various loads tap off the same power bus. With such systems, a fault between the power supply and any of the loads causes there to be loss of power downstream of the fault. Further, if the fault is a short circuit, the power supply will be shut down due to an over-current, and power to all loads will be disrupted.
What is needed is a “smart” power network where power is routed around faults and the faults are isolated, such that there is no disruption of power to any of the loads.